Alphonse's Nightmares
by AlchemyFreak0218
Summary: Edward has nightmares, everyone knows that, but what about Al? Does he dream? What would be his nightmare? Rated T because of a cuss word


Alphonse's Nightmare

Al didn't manage to dream often, even more rare was nightmares, but the ones he did have shook him to the core. He knew his brother's consisted of the transmutation or truth or maybe even Nina or Winry dying. His always were the same, not of the transmutation that already happened, but the one that could be a high possibility knowing his brother.

* * *

"nii-san...why did you take my limbs off?" al asked lightly, his brother looking at him with happy yet troubled eyes before smiling gently, the smile confusing Al, where was his brother's signature cocky grin? Edward walked a few feet away and turned to face the laying down metal Alphonse, Alphonse was inside a human transmutation circle again, but his brother said he had figured out a way to get his body back no problem and Al trusted his brother, always had, always will. Edward clapped his hands, smiling softly again.

"I love you Al." al tilted his head in confusion but said happily,

"I love you too nii-san!" Edward smiled more and set his hands down, a hidden circle activating under him as well as Al's, "N-nii-san?" Edward smiled comfortingly yet sadly,

"I just wanted to hear you say that again." Edward said before he was deconstructed from the head down.

"nii-san!" Al's Vision went black before waking up in front of the gate. His metal body deconstructed and was reconstructed into his human body. Truth grinned at him happily, like he knew a secret. "w-where's nii-san?" truth grinned before pointing behind him. Al turned around to see his brother sitting cross legged in front of a second gate, facing Al. "nii-san it worked! What did you use?" Edward looked up at him and gave the small sad smile.

"I wanted you to be able to live again, I felt so horrible everyday knowing you couldn't feel anything..." Al nodded, even if his brother tried to hide the heartbreaking guilt he felt, Al could sense it in his brother's voice. "I would give anything to right the wrong I did 4 years ago, so I did." Al tilted his head, still confused, Edward took a deep breath and smiled at him, saying, "equivalent exchange right? A life for a life." Al's eyes widened and he shook his head, Edward nodded as the gate behind him opened and he began to deconstruct, "I love you Al." he said quietly, the smile not leaving his face as Al tried to reach out to him only to watch his brother fade.

"n-nii-san! NII-SAN!" Al woke up from his nightmare with a shout of "nii-san", Edward sitting straight up in his bed, panting in shock from his brother's cry.

"what? What happened are you okay Al?" Edward asked frantically, eyes wide with worry and shock. Al's metal body shook and clanged together, his voice shook with the sound of the breath he couldn't actually take. Edward stood up and jogged over to him, sitting on his knees, grabbing Al's helmet with worried, older brother like, protective eyes, the look soothed Al a bit. "Al please what happened? You scared the shit out of me, what did you dream about?" Edward asked in a way only he could, demanding yet soft. Al shook his head,

"I-it's nothing nii-san." Edward gave him a parental look, one he had mastered since their mother died, the look calmed Al further,

"Al, it wasn't nothing if you woke up screaming. Just say you don't want to talk about it if you don't, but do not lie to me." Al nodded,

"okay, then I really don't want to talk about it, just like you don't." his big brother nodded and smiled comfortingly,

"Alright, you can always tell me about it if you ever want to okay Al? You can tell me anything." Al nodded and said with a smile in his words,

"I know, thanks nii-san!" Ed nodded and smiled wider before getting up and getting back in bed, quickly falling asleep again. Al sighed and shifted as quietly as he could against the wall.

No, he could never tell his brother what his nightmare, what ALL his nightmares, consisted of...who knew how his brother would react. Al's soul smiled as he watched his brother sleep, knowing he was still there made him feel all the more safe.

* * *

I really don't know where this came from, I was thinking about Edward's nightmares and wondered what Al's would be...so tada! R&R Thx!


End file.
